


Swallow my seed

by Askell



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cherry, Alternative Universe - Fruits, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a cherry, Crack, Erik took Charles' cherry, Humor, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Fixation, Vore, absolute crack, it's cherryk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Charles the cherryreallywants to be swallowed whole.





	Swallow my seed

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute crack written for Nanimok <3

There was a bowl on the table. Its clear glass bosom held a small amount of red ripe cherries much like a sloth holds its branch to avoid falling to its death. The table also held the bowl but that’s basic gravity, even you know that. In fact the whole planet was spinning my head right round, right round, and it held everyone together at terrifying speeds. 

As a member of the descendents of a group of innovative apes, Erik was standing right next to said table. He was also held by gravity, not unlike the fancy paper holder you offered to your father because he never took the time to take care of you but traditions must still be honored, held paper. His eyes, of a color which shall not be described because the author cannot be bothered to check, drifted like a 90s anime car right on the bowl of cherries.

A fruit, Charles, was mutant. Not in the ugly but completely natural way some carrots manage to look like condemned souls in China, but like what could possibly lucrative for Marvel studios. His -even though as a cherry Charles was technically the female part of the tree but he’s free to identify how he prefers in this country of freedom- power was telepathy. As a cherry, his ultimate goal in life was to be eaten so that his seed could slide down a throat, sit in a stomach, and be later ejected through the back door to fertile lands.

“ _You desire to put my smooth, round and firm body in your mouth,_ ” Charles whispered to Erik’s mind.

Erik indeed felt the urgent and irrepressible need to feel those slightly acidic but ultimately sweet juices roll on his tongue. Using the incredible technology of opposable thumbs, he took the fruit between two fingers. Admired its color dogs were unable to see, traced the evocative curves and gently but surely removed the stem. Charles winced at the loss, but relaxed quickly. 

“ _Yes, like that Erik, take me inside of you,_ ” he groaned mentally in spite of the fact that he did not possess a brain. 

The evolved monkey’s tongue lapped experimentally at the taunt skin before plopping the whole thing in his mouth. Charles exploded in a fury of warm juices, easily sliding down his throat. Erik closed his eyes, humming his contentment like a man who finally found a restroom after hours of shopping. 

What remained of Charles feared the hard seed would be spat in the trash for a second, but the smart anthropoid landed it in a patch of grass. And thus disappeared Charles the cherry, but his memory shall stay a warm one in Erik’s belly. At least for four hours or so.


End file.
